Candy
by Chyio-Chan
Summary: It's funny how one piece of candy can make you feel all weird inside.Oneshot Rikku and gippal


_**:Candy:**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**:By Blue-Eyed-Bunny-Rabbit:**_

_**:Summary:**_

_**It's funny how one piece of candy can make you feel all weird.**_

_**:Discalimer:**_

_**As much as it kill's me to say this..I don't own Final Fantasy x-2 or anything else...**_

_**:Author's note:**_

_**Please Excuse any bad spelling grammer errors ect. My spelling thingy isn't working.**_

_**And please no flames...Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Candy.. It's sweet and yet at the same time it's sour. It depends on what kind of candy you get. Some are Soft some are hard. Some are sticky and get everywere and others don't. Most people's favorite Holiday is Halloween. The time were you get to dress up and go from door to door and get candy. But not me. Oh no, I much to old for that. So here I sit on the couch watching some Horror movie that was just randomly on Tv, trying to get this Darn piece of candy open!

I growl softly trying to get the stupid thing open. Origanally, I had bought this candy for the ' _Trick-or-Treaters'_ But hey I have only had like, 5 kids come to my house.

So hey might as well no wasit it.

"Open!" I demand the candy as I put it up to my mouth and try to tear it open. No luck. Boy was this thing stubborn.

_Ding-Dong_

I take the Edge of the Wrapper which I have failed to get open,out of my mouth and place it on the small table infront of me.

"Yay,a Trick-Or-Treater." I said Sliding off the couch and grabbing the large bowl of candy.

_Ding-Dong_

Jeez..These kids really want there candy."I'm coming!"I said walking over to the door. I placed my hand on the door knob and slowly turn it,Only to come face to face with.._Him..._

"Hey Cid's girl!" He spoke with that Smile which made girl drool over him. I stared at him. The bowl of candy in one hand and the other on the door knob.

"Gippal...What are you doing here?"I asked tilting my head to the side as one of the blonde braids fall infront of my face.

"What? I'm not aloud to come over to My favorite person's house?"He asked innocently. Oh, He was up to something..

"What do you want?"I asked Leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, So I just happen To come over and you assume I want something?"He asked placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Yep."I said with no emotion, to my voice. He sighed.

"Well Sense it's halloween and I thought that sense you weren't going out-" I cut him off.

"How do you know I'm not going out?"I asked Curiosity dripping off my every word.

"Well seriously Rikku. Why would you go out in that?"He asked. I looked down. I wore my short shortes and a light Green T-shirt that showed my Stomach. My hair was up like always and covered in braids.

"Beside's who would go out with you?"He asked. Harsh,For that I should just slam the door in his face the big meanie.And that's exactly what I did.

Take that you big hehlusbuub.

"Rikku! Come on! I was kidding! Open the door!" Gippal shouted banging on the wooden door.

"Hmm I think I'll go have some more candy." I said with a Satisfied smirk.

"Rikku!" He continued to bang on the door.

"Oh, Final destination was gonna be on tonight maybe I should watch that." I continued to talk to my self ignoring the man on the other side of the door.

"Rikku open the door! or I'll break it down!" He shouted. _Pff,_ I'd like to see him try.

"Damn it! Rikku open the door!" He shouted.

"Such bad language some people have these days."

The banging stopped. Alright what happened? Had the Famous Al Bhed leader finally given up?

_Ding-Dong._

heh, I thought not. I Strolled over to the door and opened it,"Not gonna give up are ya gippal?"I looked nobody was there. Boy was I wrong.

I looked down to see 3 kids staring at me like I was crazy.

"Oh, Uh! Hi! I love your outfits!" I said as my cheeks started to grow warm.

_Damn you Gippal..._

"Um treak or treat?"One of the kids spoke up. I laughed nervously and slipped a couple pieces of candy in there bags.

"Thank you!" They all said walking away from the open door.

"That lady's crazy."One of the kids whispered to the other. Oh when I get my hands on that big meanie gippal,He is dead..

I glared at nothing about to close my door when all of a sudden.

"Gah!"Something came flying at me causing me to scream and hit the ground with a loud,"Uff!"

My eye's were squeezed shut and the sound of candy hitting the hard wooden floor reached my ears.

I felt somebody crush my small form with there weight. Slowly I opened one of my eyes to come face to face with a light green one._Gippal._

He smirked.

"Gip-pal!Get-Off!"I manged to breath out. Boy was he heavy! He chuckled and got up.I gasped for air and stared up at him.

"What was that for?"I shouted at him struggling to my feet. "Hey you weren't gonna let me in." He said closing the door.I glared.

"Out."I growled pointing out the door.He rasied an eyebrow,"Out!"I said I again glaring.

He smirked and walked past me,"I don't think so."I can't believe he just said that. I stood there eyes wide open and mouth slightly open staring at the door. He plopped onto the couch as if I had welcomed him in with open arms.

No way was I gonna let him stay here. Not this time. I stomped over to the couch trying to avoid stepping on the candy scattered across the ground.

"Hey!"I shouted at him placing my hands on my hips."You are not welcome here!" I snapped.

"Nope."He answered. 1 for gippal zip for rikku.

"Gippal!"I growled.I sighed no way was he gonna leave now.

So I sat down on the couch next to him, and picked up the piece of candy sitting on the table.The one that would not open. We sat there in silence. The only sound coming from the Tv and me.Trying to figiting with the candy. He sighed and spoke.

"Let me see it."He said. I stopped and looked at him. His one eye staring back at me. Then a thought popped up in my mind.

'_'Why did he were that stupid eye patch anyways?'_

Slowly I slipped the small candy in his hand and he.Opened it. Like a knife cutting threw butter. I stared at him in disbelief.

That was so unfair! I had been trying to open that darn thing all night almost! as I continued to stare he shrugged and plopped the sweet candy in his mouth.

My Jaw dropped. No way did he just do that.

"Hey!"I cried. He smirked.

"Hey, you didn't take it."He said. I could see the sparkle in his eye shinning.

That was **_My_** candy. Which **_I_** Payed for. And **_He_** ate it! I pouted.

He chuckled slightly, which made me wonder what he was laughing about.

"What are you-" I was cut off my warm lips brushing against mine. After a moment of having no clue what happened, I kissed back.

His lips tasted like Carmal. I said it once I'll say it again.

_Damn you gippal._

And to think it started with just a piece of Candy.

* * *

_**:End:**_

Well what did ya think? short yes but,Was it good bad?Please say somethen! but please excuse any bad spelling and stuff.. Now please review!No flames please!


End file.
